Tanner's World A Nose Knows
by retirw
Summary: ATF Vin's sensitive nose causes a bit of mayhem. The first story in my Tanner's World series.


Where A Nose Shall Lead Them

Vin was hunched down at his desk. He was still struggling with the report on yesterday's bust. Silently the rest of the team took their places leaving the obviously miserable man alone.

Everyone got to work on the never ending paperwork as they wrote reports on yesterday's case and prepared for the next one.

Josiah laughed helplessly as the first prank of the day was sprung. Buck had simply wadded up a sheet of paper and tossed it into his wastebasket. The can obviously took offense and returned fire, pelting Buck with ping pong balls. The lanky man dropped down taking cover behind his desk until the can had expended it's ammunition. Chris had come to his office door at the disturbance. He shook his head and headed back to his desk.

"Buck clean up after your through playing" he ordered. Buck sat mouth working in frustration.

"What in the world?" JD spluttered later as his monitor began changing colors every few minutes. The team computer began typing rapidly grumbling about challenges and amateurs messing with his computer. By lunch time JD was still trying to 'cure' his computer.

"Raine Baby is something wrong?"Nathan asked as his wife entered the bullpen.

"I was so mad at you this morning. I should have known you'd never forget my birthday" Raine hugged Nathan and kissed him sweetly. "Flowers and lunch at The Top how sweet. How in the world you got this scheduled around my shift I'll never know. It takes forever to get reservations there. I brought your good suit like you asked." Raine smiled. Nathan went to change and seemed much more relaxed when he returned.

"Take a long lunch Nate" Larabee waved as the couple left.

7777777

As the others returned from their lunch. Chuckles greeted the surprise waiting for Nathan.

When Raine and Nathan came back, the pair stopped in their tracks. A 'sculpture' sat on Nathan's desk. Made entirely from medical supplies except for broccoli hair. The thing had an amazing resemblance to Nathan on one of his rants. The tense jaw and bulging eyes were unmistakable.

"This is perfect" Raine wiped tears of laughter away.

"Vin Tanner!" Nathan scowled.

"Nate yah know I don' waste food, ever" Tanner said innocently. Nathan sighed and nodded

"So which one of you jokers is it?" Nathan demanded. Everyone was protesting their innocence. To Nathan's dismay Raine took the sculpture with her when she left.

"I want to thank you guys. What with me taking led on this last bust I forgot my Raine's birthday." Nathan said sheepishly.

"Nathan we didn't do anything" Josiah shared puzzled looks with the rest of the team.

"Come on fellas you even managed to put money in my suit pocket to cover the bill" Nathan smiled.

"I assure you Mr Jackson had I been aware of your lovely wife's approaching natal event I would have reminded you. I had no part in today's rescue." Ezra said calmly.

"Your sure?" Nathan asked.

"None of us did it" Chris agreed.

"Wonder who did?" Nathan shook his head in bewilderment and returned to his desk..

"Nate yah need ta be careful. Birthday's and such is mighty important ta women folk" Vin's raspy voice warned.

"I know Vin the day just slipped up on me. I've got Raine's present right here." Everyone walked over to examine the basket.

"Nate that isn't a gift" Buck spluttered. Lifting a bottle Vin sniffed the contents.

"What's wrong with it?" JD demanded of Buck.

"JD you get bath soaps and stuff for you maiden aunt" Buck snorted.

Nathan frowned down at the basket suddenly worried.

"It's perfect fer Ms. Raine. It's got all kinda stuff she likes. This ain' over the counter stuff. Come from Naomi Little Bird out at Boulder." Vin disagreed as he continued sniffing items. "She'll love the fact that Nate notices sah much he ordered 'em special jes' fer her. Won' hurt that he was able ta tell which ones she uses neither." Vin continued.

"Vin's right about that" Chris smiled faintly remembering getting it right for Sarah one spectacular Valentines Day.

"How can you be so certain that you got the right stuff? There aren't any labels." Buck demanded.

"Detective work, I found out where she gets her shampoo and stuff from cancelled checks" Nathan grinned. "Then I had to get samples to smell. Mrs. Little Bird doesn't label her stuff and she recycles bottles."

"Are you certain these are the right items?" Ezra delicately sniffed a candle.

"It took days and I ended up on antihistamines but I'm pretty sure I got it right." Nathan chuckled.

"Vin how did you know this was from Naomi Little Bird?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Basket's her work" Vin answered distractedly sniffing yet another bottle. "Mz. Raine don't use this one." Vin held out the bottle.

"I really liked that one so I got it for her to try" Nathan agreed.

"Vin , you are able to determine Dr. Jackson's selections by scent?" Ezra asked in disbelief.

Vin nodded faintly. He looked puzzled at the looks on the other men's faces.

"What?"

"You sniffed my wife." Nathan just stared.

"Junior it isn't a good idea to be sniffing around another wife" Buck chuckled. Vin flushed brightly.

"Ain' like that" Vin denied. "Mz. Raine always smells like tha mother.

"She smells like your mom?" Nathan blurted. Nathan had undecipherable look on his face.

"Nature, Brother Nathan, mother nature" Josiah grinned.

"Didn't mean no disrespect to yer lady" Vin said seriously. "Most perfumes and stuff make my head hurt. Mz. Raine smells comfortin'." Vin shrugged. "She's a mighty beautiful lady inside and out. You're a mighty lucky man. Don' you ever fergit it" Vin said blue eyes serious.

"I remember every day Vin. You kick my ass if I ever seem to forget it too." Nathan smiled widely.

"Mz. Raine is a mighty content woman. Don' rekin I'll be needin' to kick your ass anytime soon." Vin smiled faintly.

"That's good to know" Nathan chuckled as he put the basket away and every one headed to their own desks. Suddenly Nathan's chuckles cut off and his eyes locked on the sharpshooters back. Nathan tensed as something occurred to him.

"Vin?" Nathan breathed. "You ... What kind of things can you tell by scent?" Nathan asked uncomfortably.

Vin's neck flushed brightly. "Yah made Mz. Raine feel mighty good".

"OH" Nathan flushed a darker shade.

"Had you a good lunch too." Vin chuckled looking back with twinkling mischievous eyes.

"I'll be showering before I come to work from now on" Nate muttered faintly.

"I'd preciate that" Vin flushed again.

Nathan stared in disbelief. _There is no way he heard me from over there._

_7777777_

"It ain't somethin' I dwell on Nate" Vin muttered. The two men had ended up in the break room at the same time later that day.

"Must be uncomfortable for you" Nathan frowned.

"'Some times specially when Buck comes in reeking like a tom cat" Vin flushed.

Nate flushed then looked sheepish "I'm sorry"

"You and Mz. Raine that's different it's comfortin' most times. Your happy, Mz Raine's happy. Makes things ... better ... it's just nature, " Vin smiled one of his rare content smiles. "Taday was ...Just normally don' have ta deal wit' yah both still ...tingling." Vin smiled sheepishly. Nathan was still embarrassed over the situation.

"Hell I never made out in a car when I was a teenager." Nate muttered a darker flush moving over his skin.

"OH!" Vin's eyes widened suddenly looking worried.

"What's wrong Vin?" Nathan demanded.

"Yah used protection didn't yah?" Vin asked nervously.

"Why'd you ask something like that? It's not like it's your business." Nathan growled.

"Iffen yah didn't yah most likely started a baby" Vin answered faintly. "Nate I ain't no fancy Doc but mah nose says yer Raine was fertile." Vin blushed brightly.

"Well I guess we'll be finding out soon enough" Nate looked both excited and nervous. His embarrassment forgotten at the exciting possibility.

"I'll be making her a cradle" Vin smiled brightly.

"Raine?"

"Mah Rosie"

"Rosie?"

"Rose Sara Jackson, I like that" Vin nodded to himself as he walked back to the bull pen.

"Hey this is my baby I get to name her" Jackson growled following Vin out.

"Raine's pregnant?" Josiah asked delightedly.

"No" Nathan scowled.

"I figure so," Vin answered.

"Congratulations"

"Rain isn't having a baby," Nathan huffed.

"Brother Vin thinks so," Josiah responded.

"February 25th," Ezra held up a $50 dollar bill.

"Mom was born on the 22nd," JD held out another $50.

"What do you to fools think your doing?" Nathan barked.

"Betting on the day of the blessed event. Mr. Tanner said there's a baby," Ezra smirked.

"There isn't a baby and if there was I get to name it," Nathan barked.

"Figured we'd name her Rose Sara," Vin spoke calmly to the rest of the men while Nathan fumed.

"An excellent choice," Josiah smiled.

"I like it Nate," Buck laid a 50 on Ezra's desk "21st" he said.

"Why didn't you say something," Chris laid his 50 down and indicated the 18th on Ezra's calender.

"Raine's not pregnant," Nathan barked.

"He shot her down at lunch," Vin mumbled indicating the 27th on the calendar.

"At lunch?" Voices lifted in amusement.

Nathan flushed deeply.

"We cain't let him name her," Vin huffed. "Man's got no style".

"I have more style than you. You scruffy bag of bones. You're not naming my baby," Nathan fumed.

"I didn't start mah first born in the back seat of a Chevy Cavalier. Least yah coulda borrowed Ez's Jag," Vin snorted and walked out. Nathan opened and closed his mouth several times in frustration.

"Mr. Tanner has a point. A cavalier Nathan? You could have done your lovely wife a permanent injury," Ez smirked. Nathan flushed even deeper as his friends grins grew wider.

"Huh what does that skinny Texan know," Nathan sniffed.

"A little girl," Josiah smiled.

"It could be a boy," Nathan reminded.

"It's a girl," Chris laid another 20 down.


End file.
